It's Always Been You
by Champion's Court
Summary: Just a short pearlshippy oneshot I wrote cause I was bored. Hope you like it!


**Here's a pearlshippy oneshot. I was bored and needed some motivation for Champions, so this will hopefully get the creative juices flowing. Anyways, here it is.**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

"Ash, I-i-i love you."

The nervous blunette was talking to her Piplup as she sat on the stump near where the young trainer was training. He was so caught up in his pokemon that he didn't even notice that she had spoken.

"Piplup Pip. Lup. (Just tell him. Trust me.)" The tiny penguin pokemon put his flipper on his chest as he reassured his best friend.

"WHAT?"

Ash looked over and began to make his way over to her. Dawn looked mortified as she whispered to Piplup.

"What? How could I? He probably likes Misty or May."

Ash walked up with a confused look on his face, not having heard what Dawn had said to her penguin pokemon.

"Hey Dawn, everything okay?"

Dawn blushed deeply, tears creeping to her eyes. She nodded and put her arms out, silently asking for a hug. In response, Ash blushed almost deeper than his best friend was. He walked up and put his arms around her tentatively.

Misty or May had never asked for a hug before and he was crushing hardcore on the blue haired coordinator that he traveled with. He was embarrassed by this close contact, despite the frequent high fives that they shared together.

He closed his arms around her, bringing her into his embrace as she snaked her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He put his head on her shoulder and buried his nose in her silky smooth hair. He drew in a big breath, smelling the pleasant vanilla smell that her hair exuded. They stayed like this for awhile, Dawn resting her head on Ash's chest enjoying the faint smell of evergreens that his shirt smelled of while Ash breathed in her vanilla shampoo as he comforted her, his shirt becoming damp from her watering eyes. They were so absorbed in their hug that they didn't notice Brock watching them with an amused air. He cleared his throat, causing the two to jump.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He raised an eyebrow at the two. Ash spoke first while Dawn talked over him

"Yeah..."

"NO!"

Dawn's eyes widened as Ash's shoulders dropped. She couldn't move while he made his way over to his pokemon who were still training and recalled them. He tucked away the pokeballs in his jacket and ran off to the pokemon center, barely glancing over at Dawn and Brock, revealing his damp cheeks and red eyes. He looked away and ran off. Brock pinch the bridge of his nose, quelling his frustration.

"Dawn, what were you thinking? I know you like him and I'm not the best at this stuff, but even I know that was a mistake."

"Ohhh, I know Brock but I was just so startled and I didn't really think..."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I've gotta find Ash! Watch my pokemon for me?"

"Sure, they will be fine. Go make it right."

With that Dawn ran off to the pokemon center, intent on finding Ash.

* * *

Ash sat down heavily on the bed as a tear dripped from his cheek. He wound up on his stomach and lay there, feeling miserable in general about life with his face buried in the pillow. He heard the door to the room unlock from outside. It opened and the person must have stayed at the door because the door didn't close. The person stayed silent as he lay there, waiting. Eventually, he spoke up.

"What do you want, Brock?"

The door slowly closed and the person moved over to the bed and sat down next to him, a small hand grasping his, lacing its fingers through his. It was Dawn.

"Ash... I'm sorry. I just panicked. I really did enjoy the hug." Ash slowly sat up, leaving his hand in hers. He noticed that her sapphire blue eyes were teary. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and forced a small smile.

"Thanks. I shouldn't have been like that but I was just so caught up in the moment that all I wanted to do was leave."

Dawn rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. They sat like this, staring out the window, watching the moon rise. Eventually, as the moonlight shone into the room, Ash broke the silence.

"H-hey Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

She slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. She took her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him, making eye contact.

"What's up?"

"I-I really like you. Like, more than a friend." He cautiously spoke and gradually sped up. "Like, I've never felt this way about any one else before, not even May, who was like my sister. It's just that I really like spending time with you and since I met you, I knew that you were special and we have such a powerful bond and that's amazing and I love it and... well, I guess, it's always been you."

Dawn smiled at him and brought her face up to his. He met her lips with his and they kissed. It was a simple kiss but, for a first kiss on both their behalves, it was a good one. She drew away and leaned her forehead on his.

"Me too, Ash. It's always been you. Not Kenny, not Paul, not Barry, but you. It's always been you."


End file.
